Someone Else's Star
by jenl821
Summary: Harry awakens to music and makes a stunning discovery! Valentines Day Fic!


**Disclaimer:  The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the song to Bryan White!**

**This is a song fic, based on the song "Someone Else's Star" by Bryan White.  If you haven't heard the song, I suggest looking for it online!  It's such a great song!!!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Someone Else's Star**

Harry sat up in his bed.  His ears had caught a noise, and it startled him awake.  Lying there, as still as he could, he listened for the sound again.  It sounded like music.  _Music, who would be playing music at this hour?_

He crept out of bed, and listened again.  The noise sounded like it was coming from the common room Harry shared with Hermione.  They were allowed their own rooms and a nice sized common room for themselves since they were both Head Boy and Girl.

He walked silently to his door and twisted the knob carefully, not wanting to make any noise; as he opened the door, and his eyes peered around the room.  The music was very soft and quiet, but Harry could still hear it playing.

His eyes caught movement and he looked at the end of the room.  There, sitting on the window seat, was Hermione.  She was looking out the window.  The moonlight flooded in and reflected off the tiny droplets of water that were leaving a trail down Hermione's beautiful face.  _Wait, did I just say Hermione had a beautiful face?  Yes you did Potter_.

He stood still, staring at her intently.  Every few seconds she would run the back of her hand over her cheek, wiping away the moisture.  He could hear her quiet sobs, and it was tearing his heart.

He just didn't have the power at the moment to go over to her.  He seemed to be mesmerized by her intenseness.  She was a wonderful person, and somehow, standing here after seven years of friendship, Harry realized he was in love with her.

It was sudden, coming as quickly as bolt of lightening.  The revelation made his head swarm with confusing thoughts, but he knew, there was no doubt in his mind, that he didn't love her.  Life was nothing when she wasn't around.  

He never understood what it meant when he always looked around the room to see if she was there, and when he would see the brown-haired girl, his face would illuminate.

He didn't know that just because he knew every single tidbit about her, such as how she twirled her hair or chewed on her lip, or how whenever he saw her talking with some other guy his gut seemed to lurch and he had to turn away, that it all meant that he loved her.

But he did, and now he knew.  Oh, how he knew.  His face turned into a grin at the information and he felt like dancing.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the music started up again.  He didn't even realize it had stopped.  He looked around and found the contraption that the music was coming out of.  It was Hermione's CD player that Harry had bought her this Christmas.  It was magically enchanted so that Hermione could listen to her music while at Hogwarts, since her muggle devices wouldn't work here.

She always said she missed her music, so he knew that she would enjoy it.  She had loved it, and Harry was happy with her reaction.  Anything to see her smile was worth it.  There it was again, another sign of his love for the young witch. 

He wanted to move, do something, but he found himself rooted to the spot, listening to the words that filled the cold, February air.

_Alone again tonight   
without someone to love   
The stars are shining bright   
So one more wish goes up   
Oh, I wish I may   
And I wish I with all my might   
For the love I'm dreaming of   
And missing in my life   
  
You'd think that I could find   
A true love of my own   
It happens all the time   
To people that I know   
Their Wishes all come true   
So I've got to believe   
There's still someone out there who   
Is meant for only me   
I guess i must be wishin'   
On someone else's star   
It seems like someone else   
Keeps getting what I'm wishin' for   
Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are   
I guess I must be wishin'   
On someone else's star   
I sit here in the dark   
and stare up at the sky   
But I can't give my heart   
One good reason why   
Everywhere I look   
It's lovers that i see   
Seems like everyone's in love   
with everyone but me   
I guess i must be wishin'   
On someone else's star   
It seems like someone else   
Keeps getting what I'm wishin' for   
Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are   
I guess I must be wishin'   
On someone else's star  
Why Can't I be as lucky   
As those other people are   
Oh I guess I must be wishin'   
On someone else's star_

The song faded away, the notes drifting into nothingness, and the room filled with silence.  Harry sat stunned as he heard those words.  He didn't know what to say as he saw Hermione's shoulders shaking at that moment.

He tip-toed his way over to her, finally being able to move.  He stood behind her, trying to gain the courage to alert her to his presence.  _Why is this so hard?  She's my best friend, I've seen her cry before, why now can I not approach her?  Because, during those times, you didn't know you loved her!_

The voice in his head was right, but he had to comfort his friend.  She was hurting and needed a shoulder at the moment.

Harry pushed the uneasiness from his mind and carefully lifted his hand.  Slowly, and gently, he laid it upon her shoulder.

She jumped, startled at the contact, and Hermione turned to see who was behind her.

Harry's stomach flipped at her appearance.  Her eyes were bloodshot, tears streaming down her face, hair disheveled, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hermione?"  Harry asked tentatively.  

"Harry?"  Hermione replied back.  They stood, staring at each other for what seemed like eternity to one another.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"  Harry asked as he walked around her and sat on the window seat.

"Nothing," Hermione lied and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You're crying, yet nothing's wrong.  Something tells me not to believe you," Harry said and he could see her lips curve into a small smile.

She looked down at her hands and then back up to his face.  "Harry," Hermione started.  "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Harry thought for a moment.  He knew it was a Saturday, but what else?  _It couldn't be Hermione's birthday; that was in September nor Ron's because his isn't till April_.  He racked his brain, but nothing stood out.  "A hogsmeade trip?"  Harry said.

"No Harry, it's the fourteenth," Hermione said and Harry was confused once again.  And this was supposed to mean something to him?  _The fourteenth comes around twelve times a year, once during each month, why would Hermione ask something like that._

"Meaning?"  Harry said, looking into her eyes.  He saw such pain and sorrow within them, he couldn't help but feel the same way.  God, how he loved her.  But when was he to tell her.  Could he tell her?

"The fourteenth of February, Harry,"  Hermione said, looking as if it is the most obvious answer in the world.  "Valentine's Day," Hermione finally finished and Harry understood.

"But what's so bad about Valentine's Day?"  Harry asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you had a Valentine, but I don't, and I never have.  Harry, I'm seventeen years old, when am I going to find someone?"  Hermione said and tears welled up in her eyes again.  They began to fall to the ground and Harry's heart ached once again.

"Hermione, you will have one, I promise.  You just have to give it time," Harry said.  _And give me time to confess to you!  I can't do it now, I just can't._

"I've given it time.  I hate knowing that almost everyone in school is going to have a Valentine.  I mean, I hate seeing Ron and Luna together, Ginny with Neville, Lavender and Parvati both have boyfriends, and I have no one; _no one_!"  Hermione said, emphasizing the last words.

"Well, I don't have one either," Harry said.

"It's not like you haven't had opportunities.  Girls throw themselves at you everyday, and even if you turn them down, you're still going to get tons of cards and gifts tomorrow!"  Hermione said exasperated.  She turned her head, looking through the glass window.

Harry reached over and grabbed her hand.  "Hermione, I may have all that, yes, but it doesn't mean I want it.  All those girls want is The-Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry!  They don't want me, just my money and fame!"  Harry admitted to her.  She turned and looked at him.

"Well, if you don't want all those girls, Harry, then who do you want?"  Hermione asked.  She looked him right into his eyes and immediately Harry wanted to turn away, but he found that he couldn't.  He couldn't turn his head if his life depended on it.

It was like Hermione's eyes had hypnotized him, and he was sinking into them second after second.

_Alright Potter, it's now or never!_  "Hermione," Harry began, but stopped.  _Where to start?  How do you tell your best friend of seven years that you are in love with her?  What about her reaction?  Don't think about that now, just concentrate.   You have to do this, it's the perfect opportunity._

"Harry?"  Hermione asked and Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hermione," Harry said and he suddenly found the words coming out of his mouth before he could even process them.  Everything suddenly seemed very easy, as if he was destined to say these very words to this very person.  "All my life, I have lived without parents or any kind of loving support.  I was brandished into a cupboard, only showing myself when the Dursley's needed me to make dinner or do other chores for them.  I was alone, all alone, and then, that day came!  I call it my saving grace, and I will never forget it.  The day Hagrid walked into that door, telling me I'm a wizard, and taking me to Hogwarts, I was saved.  I was exposed to a whole other world, and for once, I belonged."

Harry took a breath for a second, and Hermione was still looking at him intently, waiting for him to continue.  He shifted a bit on the seat and continued, still looking directly into her eyes.

"And I thought nothing could top that day, not even winning the house cup or catching my first snitch.  Not defeating Voldemort or winning the Tri-Wizard tournament.  It was the best day of my life, but no, actually I was wrong.  I actually experienced the best day of my life, today," Harry said and he could see the confusion written in her face.  She opened her mouth, but Harry stopped her.  "Let me finish," he said.

She nodded her head and continued.  "Today was a regular day.  Potions was nasty, of course when is it not?"  He said and Hermione smiled at the comment.  "Had a nice Quidditch practice, then, came back here.  We studied, and then went to dinner.  After that I played a few games of chess with Ron, then he left for some "alone time" with Luna, and me and you went to perform our prefect duties.  It was just a normal day, by any standards, but I didn't know that, within a few hours, it would turn out to be the best day of my life.  I laid down in my bed, and fell asleep, and then, well then I heard soft music playing and that's when everything changed."

Hermione seemed to shift a bit, but sill continued to look into his eyes. Harry still had a hold of Hermione's hand.  "I walked out here, and then it was like something hit me or I guess really awoke in my mind.  I saw you, sitting over here, and I knew.  I knew from that moment that today was the best day of my life, so far," Harry said and Hermione interrupted.

"How was it the best day, Harry?"  Hermione asked and Harry smiled at her confused expression.

"It was the best day, because I feel in love," Harry said and Hermione seemed to straighten up a bit at the news.  "I feel in love…with you," Harry finally admitted and it was like a brick building had been lifted off his shoulders, the door to his heart burst open, and everything was running free.  His emotions were out in the air, his love floating through the slight wind, and hoping that Hermione would catch it.

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes began to leak.  "Harry," Hermione said, but she couldn't say anymore.  She leapt on him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulders.  Harry was about to ask what was wrong when he heard three of the best words in the English language being whispered into his ear.  "I love you!"

Harry sat stunned.  He didn't know why this information shocked him so much.  Did he really think that she wasn't going to return his feelings?  _Yes, I did._

He pulled her away from him a bit and caught sight of her crying face.  She had a slight smile and he brushed some hair that was matted to her wet face.

He brushed his hand over her soft cheek, taking with it some of her tears.  He smiled back and then did the only thing that was appropriate at that very moment, he leaned forward and his lips met hers.

The kiss was a can't eat-can't sleep-over the top-world series kind of kiss!  (**Sorry, this line is taken from the movie "It takes two!")**

They moved with each other perfectly, filling the space of one another like matching jig-saw puzzle pieces.  The fire and passion burned between them and they only let up when the need to breathe became necessary.

And they smiled.  They both smiled at one another, and began kissing again.

Harry didn't know when they had moved to the couch, or stopped kissing, or even when they fell asleep, but that is how he found himself when the sunbeams hit his face the next morning.

He looked over to see his angel sleeping.  _It feels great to say that!  His angel_!  He smiled again and kissed the top of her head.

He slipped over her quietly, trying not to wake her.  She seemed to not have noticed because she rolled over and continued to sleep.

Harry knew that he had to get her a gift for Valentine's Day.  He knew his usual, "Bee Mine", Valentine's Day card with the bee on the front that he usually gave Hermione every year, was not going to make the cut.

He pondered over what he was going to get her and suddenly he had the perfect idea.  He wrote her a quick note and laid it on the table beside the couch.  It said that he had gone to Hogsmeade for something and would meet her back in the common room at seven.

He ran into his room, got dressed, and headed out to buy the perfect gift.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He got back to the common room at about 7:15.  He didn't want to be late, but it had taken a bit for the present to actually to finish and arrive.

He saw Hermione sitting on the couch, reading a book.  She didn't notice he came in, so he crept up behind her.  He held the flowers behind his back, and put is one hand over her eyes.

"Guess who?"  he said and Hermione giggled.

"It better be my boyfriend who is late!"  Hermione said and Harry stood shocked.

"Boyfriend?" Harry said and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Well, I figured we were boyfriend and girlfriend considering that we professed our love to each other last night.  If you don't want to…," Hermione started to say.  She looked down at the ground and Harry could see she was holding back tears.

"No, not that, I mean, it's just weird hearing you say that.  It's all new to me," Harry admitted.

Hermione looked up and smiled.  "Well, it's new to me too!"

Harry smiled back and said, "Alright, well I got something for you!"

Hermione smiled and Harry pulled out the flowers from behind his back and handed them to her.  She had a look of awe on her face and smelled the lovely red roses.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said.

"Well, that's not all!"  Harry said and Hermione looked up at him curiously.

He handed her a small box.  Her mouth opened and she said, "Harry, I didn't get you anything!  I feel so bad."

"Don't," Harry said and smiled at her.  "To tell you the truth, I didn't have anything for you, but I ran out and got something this morning.  I hope you'll like it."

"I'll love anything you give me, even if it's just your kisses," Hermione said as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  Oh, how he loved her!

"Open it," Harry said, anxious to see her reaction.

She carefully undid the ribbons and lifted the lid.  She looked a little baffled to see that a piece of folded parchment was inside, but Harry smiled.  He knew she was going to be like that, he intended it to be that way.  He knew, or rather hoped, that she liked what he gave her.

She unfolded the parchment and gasped at what she read.  She placed a hand on her chest and looked up at Harry.  Tears were already in her eyes and she tried to find the words to express her feelings.  "Harry, I...I can't believe this.  You, you named a star after me?"  Hermione said, staring directly into his eyes.

"Well yes, I heard that song you were listening too and the idea just came to me. Now you won't have to wish on someone else's star, you have your very own!"  Harry said and awaited her reaction.  The one that he received was not one that he was expecting.  She had flung herself over the couch and was kissing him with so much fierceness he thought his lips were going to burn off, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He kissed her back and she finally retreated.  "Harry, this is the best thing anyone has ever given me, but I don't need to wish anymore," she said and it was Harry's turn to look baffled.

"I already have my dream come true.  It's standing right in front of me," Hermione said and smiled.  Harry grabbed her and kissed her again.  He knew their love would last; it would stand the test of time.  They had more love for each other than they could ever imagine, and it was never going to falter.

Never would it die out, never would it end, it would continue to grow with them as they continued their lives, and nothing would ever out-do the day Harry Potter fell in love!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!  I had a sudden inspiration to write this when I heard this song!   I wrote it at one in the morning, so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry, but it's late!  Anyway, please review!!!**

  
  



End file.
